Networked control systems are a ubiquitous trend in commercial, industrial and institutional business markets and also in consumer markets. Examples of networked control systems are building automation systems, e.g. for lighting, heating and ventilation or safety. A networked control system may consist of devices like light ballasts, switches, daylight or occupancy sensors, actuators or meters. The devices are preferably connected wirelessly, i.e. via RF (radio frequency) modules. In a networked control system of the Applicant, which is called Information Architecture, three different kind of codes exist:                all control logic that the networked control system runs as a whole; thus forming a distributed program; this consists of:        small parts of functionality that define behaviors, for instance switch controlling a lamp. These are called control logic programs (CLPs). All CLPs together form the complete distributed program executed by the networked control system; and        small parts of control code that implement the CLPs on the devices. These are called executors.        
The control logic consists of the CLPs, and each CLP is implemented in terms of the small parts control code.
Thus, the term CLP used herein and in the Information Architecture of the Applicant describes in general a behavior of devices of the networked control system, e.g. a switch controlling a light, and must not be understood as limited to the Information Architecture, but as describing an element of typical networked control systems. When a new or different behaviour for devices in the network should be defined, the distributed program the network is running should be altered accordingly, particularly a control logic program that is part of the distributed program must be replaced to replace a behaviour by a different behaviour, or a new control logic program must be added for integrating a behavior in the networked control system. However, in state-of-the-art systems like LonWorks™ adding or altering control logic to a running networked control system is a complex process, which requires a detailed technical understanding of the networked control system, which an average user usually does not have.